


The Critical Moment

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Big Damn Boss Battles, Gen, Pray the Random Number Gods Favor You, critical hit, short and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a matter of life or death, and the chance to avenge his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Critical Moment

Ike was fairly certain that a couple of his ribs were cracked.  Maybe even broken.  All he knew was that it was difficult to take deep breaths and his chest hurt when he moved his arms a certain way.  Mist was holding her own against the troops that the Black Knight had brought with him, staying close enough to Ike to heal him but far enough out the way that she wouldn’t be struck down by the Black Knight. 

( _Though maybe it was in his imagination that the Black Knight had been purposely avoiding her.)_

With the last of his strength fading fast, Ike realized that he had one last chance to end this.  Mustering his energy, he felt the power welling up inside him.  Focusing the power into the blade of the Ragnell, Ike managed to execute his Aether technique.  The Black Knight reeled backwards, the decisive blow landing square on his chest.  

( _With that his father is avenged.  But in his memory, he swears that he hears the Black Knight laughing to himself as he went sprawling backwards.)_

The battle was over, and apparently the fortress wouldn’t stay standing.  Grabbing Mist, Ike hurried out, ushering the rest of the troops out of the crumbling castle. 

It was over.  It was finally over.


End file.
